gtafandomcom-20200222-history
In The Beginning...
In The Beginning... is the introduction sequence in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, which introduces the main characters and establishes the storyline. Plot Forelli Family Don, Sonny Forelli, his right hand man, and another unknown Forelli member, discuss Tommy Vercetti's release from prison, after he was arrested and jailed for killing eleven men during a botched hit; serving fifteen years behind bars. The mobsters decide to send Tommy to Vice City to man their drug operations there for a few months. After flying out to Vice City, Tommy, Ken Rosenberg (a lawyer who serves as the Forelli contact in Vice City), and mobsters, Harry and Lee, are driven in Ken's Admiral to a drug deal with the Vance crime family in Viceport. The Vances arrive by helicopter and begin the deal. However, the deal is ambushed, and Harry, Lee and one of the dealers are killed, while Tommy, Ken, and another dealer escape. Tommy and Ken drive to Ken's office, where Tommy tells Ken to get some sleep and that he will visit him in the morning to begin evaluating the situation. Ken goes into his office, and Tommy drives to the Ocean View Hotel to telephone Sonny and inform him of what happened. After the cut-scene ends and before Tommy goes to the hotel, the player is considered in free-roam instead of a mission, thus they can do whatever they please. Deaths * Harry - Killed by Ricardo Diaz's hitmen during an ambush. * Lee - Killed by Ricardo Diaz's hitmen during an ambush. * Victor Vance - Killed by Ricardo Diaz's hitmen during an ambush.﻿ Instructional Messages Transcript Gallery Introduction-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Harry walking towards Victor Vance, with Lance Vance sitting in the Maverick helicopter. Introduction-GTAVC3.jpg|Diaz' men preparing to attack Tommy, Harry, Lee and Victor. Introduction-GTAVC4.jpg|Lance Vance flying away in the Maverick, with the Admiral containing Tommy and Ken driving away. The bodies of Harry, Lee and Victor are also visible. Grand Theft Auto Vice City unused cutscene (In the beginning...)|Unused cutscene. Walkthrough InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|The scene is the back-room in Saint Mark's, Liberty City. Three men, Forelli Crime Family Don Sonny Forelli, Sonny's right-hand man and an unknown associate are discussing Tommy Vercetti, a former member of their family who was just released from prison. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Sonny says that he didn't think that Tommy would ever be released. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|One of the men at the table say that Tommy was staying silent while incarcerated, which made people forget of his crimes. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Sonny responds to this claim by saying that people will remember his crimes again once they see him walking free in their neighborhoods. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Sonny proceeds to say that people seeing Tommy roaming free would hurt the family's reputation. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|One of the men at the table asks Sonny what shall they do with Tommy, to which Sonny replies with the idea to keep him out of Liberty City and give him something to do elsewhere. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|This solution would also work with Forelli's plans to expand into southern territories of the United States. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Sonny suggests the place where they send Tommy to can be Vice City, which Sonny compares to 24-carat gold due to the money one can earn there. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Sonny says that various groups of nationalities are making lots of money in Vice City. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|One of the men at the table says that the problem is that the money is earned by selling drugs, which is against the rules of the mafia. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Sonny tries to refute the man's claim and says that the times are changing. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Sonny says that the three mafia families of Liberty City can't ignore the popularity of drug trade across the country while other organizations build up their drug empires. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|After saying this, Sonny asks one of his interlocutors of their contact in Vice City. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|The asked man tells Sonny of a man named Ken Rosenberg, a lawyer who he calls a fool, before asking how could he control Tommy. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Sonny says that Tommy does not need controlling. Sonny explains that they would let Tommy loose and let him run his own affairs. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Sonny plans to give Tommy some cash to start working. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|After a few months, Sonny suggests that they visit Tommy in Vice City. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|During the visit, Sonny suggests that they collect their cut of Tommy's businesses. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Meanwhile, at the Escobar International Airport in Vice City, a man is seen waiting for someone in his vehicle. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Tommy, along with Harry and Lee emerges from the airport terminal. Upon seeing them, the man introduces himself as Ken Rosenberg. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Ken tells Tommy and his companions that he will drive the trio to the meeting they have planned. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Ken tells the trio that he has talked to the sellers, two brothers, and says that they are very interested in starting a business relationship with Tommy and his represented crime family. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|As the trio get into the car, Ken continues to talk about how the deal turning out well would be helpful to the Forelli family. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|The men drive to the meeting spot in Viceport. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|As the men arrive at the meeting spot in the docks, they see a black helicopter approaching. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|Ken tells Tommy, Harry and Lee that that's the sellers in the black helicopter. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|Ken informs the trio that they want an exchange on open ground. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|One of the sellers emerges from the helicopter with two briefcases of cocaine. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|The two parties heading towards the middle of the lot. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|As the two parties approach each other, three hitmen take cover behind some boxes in a garage near the lot. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|As the two parties meet, Tommy asks the seller if he has the cocaine. The seller replies by saying that he does and that it's of very high quality. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|Tommy asks to see it to authenticate it. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS33.jpg|The sellers responds with asking Tommy to show him the money. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS34.jpg|Harry and Lee open the money briefcases they're carrying and shows it to the buyer. Tommy says that the money is in ten and twenty dollar bills. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS35.jpg|As the seller says that he accepts the deal and picks his briefcase up to show Tommy the cocaine, the three hitmen start shooting at Tommy, the seller, Harry and Lee. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS36.jpg|The seller, Harry and Lee are dead, while Tommy runs for his life. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS37.jpg|Tommy jumps into Ken's car through an open window and yells at him to drive him out of the docks. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS38.jpg|Tommy, Ken and the seller's brother leave the deal spot. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS39.jpg|After several hours, Tommy and Ken arrive at Ken's office at Washington Beach. On the way, Ken complains about the unfortunate ending of the deal. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS40.jpg|After Ken stops in an alleyway near the office, Tommy tells him to go and get some sleep. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS41.jpg|Ken asks what Tommy what he's going to do, to which Tommy replies saying that he will come back to Ken's office later to sort out this failure. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS42.jpg|Ken gets out of the car and runs inside. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS43.jpg|Tommy getting into Ken's Admiral to drive to his hotel. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS44.jpg|Tommy on his way to the hotel in Ocean Drive. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS45.jpg|As Tommy drives to his hotel, a news report plays on the radio, which says that due to hurricane danger, some roads and all bridges leading from Vice City Beach to Vice City Mainland have been closed. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS46.jpg|Tommy parking his vehicle upon arriving. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS47.jpg|Tommy gets a better look at the hotel. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS48.jpg|Tommy entering the hotel. InTheBeginning-GTAVC-SS49.jpg|Tommy walking to his room upstairs to give Sonny a call and tell him about the failed drug deal... Video Walkthroughs GTA Vice City - Intro & Mission 1 - In the beginning... (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Intro & Mission 1 - In the beginning...|Ipad/PS2 Version Trivia * Victor Vance, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (set two years before GTA VC and released four years after this game), appears in this mission as an unnamed dealer that is killed by Ricardo Diaz's gang, along with Harry and Lee. Victor also looks very different to his appearance in GTA VCS; wearing an orange shirt, speaking with a Latin accent (as opposed to a North American accent in VCS) and has a full head of hair. It is notable that this is one of two missions to feature a canonical death of a protagonist (the other being Mr. Philips in Grand Theft Auto V, when Johnny Klebitz is killed by Trevor Philips). * Vic's lips do not move during the cutscene. * The song that can be heard playing in the background during the first cutscene is "Broken Wings" by Mr. Mister. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Emotion 98.3. * The song that can be heard playing in the background during the airport cutscene is "Mama Papa Tu" by Mongo Santamaría. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Radio Espantoso. * When Sonny and the group are discussing Tommy's release from prison, a dead man can be seen in the background, impaled on a meat hook in the freezer. * When Tommy, Harry and Lee arrive at Escobar International Airport, an airplane can be seen landing on the curved runway in the background. Realistically, it is not possible to land like that, possibly hinting that a straight runway was present in the beta. * Ken Rosenberg's Admiral is more detailed in the airport pickup scene than in usual gameplay, with a slightly boxier body, detailed tan interior (rather than the standard generic grey one), and a different rim design. After the opening cutscene, it also has a unique white color. * When the player enters any vehicle after the cutscene, the radio will automatically tune into Flash FM and "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson will always play. In the mobile version and 2013 re-release of the game, this is replaced with "Self Control" by Laura Branigan. * The interior of Marco's Bistro is actually located in the Ocean View Hotel and is connected to Tommy's room. * In the game's files, a slightly altered dialogue exists. It's revealed that Vic and Lance own a farm in Panama and while Ken parks next to his office building, Tommy tells Ken to "shut up" and that he's alive, before telling to dump the car. ** Moreover, the game files contain a left-over motion-capture scene for the unused dialogue between Tommy and Ken by Ken's office. Navigation }}ar:في البداية... de:Einleitung (VC) fr:Au début… ru:In The Beginning... Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Introductions